¿Por qué los gatos no se enamoran?
by justbromance
Summary: (AU) Hybrid. Tsukishima tiene una vida totalmente tranquila. Juega vóley, escucha música y come lo necesario; él piensa que está bien con ello, así que no le importan los comentarios de Hinata cuando le dice aburrido. Sin embargo, todo se complica al conocer a Kuroo, el felino capitán de Nekoma, quien por alguna extraña y cruel razón, no quiere separarse de él.


Tener una vida complicada y aventurera nunca había sido su deseo, tampoco anhelaba que alguien pasara horas de horas malgastando su tiempo contando sus desventuras en alguna página de internet (con una escritura mediocre y aburrida), él solo quería vivir tranquilo, jugar vóley y terminar de coleccionar los 120 dinosaurios de edición limitada que entregaba el correo cada domingo.

Hasta el momento, tenía 19, pero cuando consiguiera el siguiente, faltarían solo 100 ¡Solo 100 y la repisa que se tardó muchísimo en armar estaría repleta de dinosaurios!

Esos eran los pensamientos que motivaban a Tsukishima, eso y medirse en el marco de la puerta de su habitación con una regla y una pluma. Incluso él se alegró esa mañana cuando descubrió que había crecido aproximadamente dos milímetros en las últimas tres semanas.

Y aunque para muchos (Como Hinata, Yamaguchi, Hinata y ¡Oh sí! Hinata) su vida era aburrida, estaba bien, pues su día a día describía su personalidad a la perfección. Un híbrido de labrador que vivía cada hora como se debía: _Respirando_.

Eso hasta que lo conoció.

Había escuchado a todos sus compañeros mencionar que _Karasuno_ , en sus buenos años, se solía enfrentar a una preparatoria local; no es que a Tsukishima le importara demasiado, pero le agradaba reírse internamente pues los veía a todos los demás como esos sujetos raros de la televisión que admiran tanto el fútbol que, cuando sus equipos favoritos se enfrentan, lo consideran "un clásico".

Eso era, un clásico que quedó en la historia cuando Karasuno perdió a su entrenador. Según Tsukki había entendido, un viejo gruñón que discutía siempre con el otro viejo gruñón, pero que, sea como sea, se tenían aprecio deportivo.

¿Aprecio deportivo? ¿Esa cosa existe? Pues sí, Tsukki solía decirle de esa forma a la sensación que llenaba su pecho cuando sus amigos y él pasaban tiempo juntos después de las prácticas, o cada que veía que ellos eran felices cuando anotaban un punto y una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por escapar de sus labios. Puro y simple aprecio deportivo.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos que le provocaban ganas de vomitar, volvemos a otro que le empezó a dar dolores de cabeza y constante fatiga, conocer a los jugadores de _Nekoma_ , el eterno rival de Karasuno. Lo que empezó con un emocionante juego de reencuentro entre ambas escuelas terminó con él en la situación en la que se encontraba.

" _¡Hola! Soy Kuroo Tetsurou, les agradecemos mucho habernos invitado."_

" _Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por aceptar venir."_ Dijo Daichi, moviendo su peluda cola de lado a lado con tranquilidad y mostrando la más amable sonrisa posible. Bueno ¿Cómo evitarlo? Daichi era sinónimo de amable en el diccionario personal de Tsukki; eso entre otras cosas.

" _Veo que tienen un gato."_ Fue lo siguiente que dijo aquel felino de cabello oscuro, observando a quien Tsukki amaba llamar: _El rey_.

" _Sí, es de primer año."_ La mayoría de presentes se voltearon para observar a Kageyama. _"Tenemos muy buenos estudiantes de primer año respaldándonos, así que por favor, no sean gentiles."_

" _Oh claro."_ Rió Kuroo. _"Entonces tampoco cuiden de nosotros."_

La sonrisa ladeada y engreída que dibujó en su rostro fue totalmente digna de un gato callejero. Tsukishima analizó cuidadosamente a cada felino del equipo rival, pero acabó por no tomarle mucha importancia, ellos ya habían tenido partidos de práctica y este solo sería uno más.

Sí, eso fue.

Sí, esos chicos jugaron muy bien y los derrotaron en absolutamente todos los partidos.

Sí, aprendió que muchos gatos no son tan insoportables como pensaba.

Luego de eso debieron darse la mano y despedirse hasta la próxima ocasión.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?

"¡Tsukki!" Detuvo su andar y tensó cada miembro de su cuerpo al oír al dueño de la ya tan conocida voz acercándose. Llevó sus manos a sus perrunas orejas y las presionó contra sus costados, esperando el segundo grito. "¡Tsukkiiiiiiiii!" Sí, ahí estaba.

No pudo ni contar hasta tres cuando Kuroo ya se encontraba a su lado, sonriendo emocionado y sacudiendo su larga y despeinada cola, de lado a lado.

"Kuroo-san." Dijo, sabiendo que el otro muchacho esperaba algún tipo de saludo.

Así, Tsukishima continuó caminando, con el felino andando a su costado.

"Buenos días, Tsukki." Sonrió nuevamente, si no es que había mantenido la sonrisa anterior hasta ese momento.

"Ya le he dicho que por favor no me llame así."

"No me permites que te llame Kei."

"No lo haga."

"¿Ves? Además, Yamaguchi te llama así ¿No?" Kuroo balanceó su mochila y la cambió de lado, colgándosela en el otro hombro para acercarse más al rubio. Tsukki, como siempre, hizo exactamente lo opuesto, manteniendo así la distancia.

"Yamaguchi es mi amigo desde hace años y tampoco logré que deje de llamarme así."

"¿Ves? Entonces deberías acostumbrarte a ello, Tsukki~"

"Kuroo-san" Kei suspiró, rendido de esa conversación, como de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ese gato negro. "¿Por qué sigue viniendo a acompañarme a mi escuela? ¿Usted no tiene clases?"

"Las tengo." Afirmó Kuroo, indiferente. "Como también tengo tiempo de ir contigo a tu escuela y luego a la mía."

"Está del lado contrario de la ciudad."

"Oooh Tsukki~ No sabía que te preocupabas por mí." Tsukishima gruñó, deseando tanto ser salvado por lo que sea. Incluso si un _tiranosaurio rex_ aparecería y se comía a Kuroo, él prometía no pedirle un autógrafo. Obvio, eso sería muy tonto, los tiranosaurios no pueden escribir con bracitos tan cortos. "¿Tsukki?"

"¿Uh?" se giró a ver al minino.

"Estabas pensando algo agradable ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Kuroo, emocionado. "¡Tu cola se empezó a mover! Creo que es la primera vez que veo tu cola moviéndose."

"¿Lo hizo?" Instintivamente escondió su cola hacía abajo, casi enterrándola entre sus piernas. "…Lo siento."

"No tienes que disculparte." Kuroo murmuró. "Pero, dime ¿En qué pensabas?"

"En nada importante."

"Oh vamos ¡Dime, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima sabía que si no respondía, fácilmente Kuroo continuaría preguntándole hasta llegar a la escuela. E incluso a la salida (Cuando, como siempre, fuera a buscarlo) podría seguir y seguir. Así que la decisión más acertada era ahorrarse el martirio.

"…Uh." Bajó la mirada, observando su caminar. "Dinosaurios." Murmuró. Kuroo sacudió rápidamente una de sus orejas. Tsukki supuso que fue para escucharlo mejor.

"Eso es lindo."

Ambos continuaron caminando el silencio, Kuroo no volvió a molestarlo y Tsukishima se lo agradeció. Él no comprendía la razón por la cual ese gato parecía más feliz que hace apenas unos minutos, pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para preguntar. Ni el interés tampoco, claro está.

Solo esperaba que pronto Kuroo deje de molestarlo, pues alteraba la paz de su vida y para alguien como él, que anhelaba todo lo contrario a una vida aventurera o emocionante, un gato negro era lo que menos necesitaba.

 **Nota:**

 **En este fanfiction Nekoma no se encontrará en Tokio, ya es bastante con la trama de los híbridos, así que la distancia pasará a alguna otra historia que escriba. Al menos por ahora. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
